Penless
Penless is one of the long-time, original artists on Miiverse whom is best known for pixel art and Gravity Falls drawings. He also makes work on Art Academy. He claims his name is derived from the fact that he doesn't use ink to make art in real life. Since pens have ink and he doesn't use ink, the name 'Penless' was born. He has 3 accounts. Penless2 is his main account. Penless was going to quit Miiverse due to hurtful things said about him on this wiki, but he later decided to stay after realizing that the people on this wiki are only people. Known info Penless has been on Miiverse since the very beginning. He does all kinds of different work but he is best known for his pixel art and Art Academy drawings. He is an avid and professed Christian which not only won him many Christian followers and friends but it also earned him a 2 week ban from the admins for calling Jesus "a hero". That however has not stopped Penless from proclaiming his beliefs and it never will. Just like all our artists we'll update more as we learn more about him. Trivia He has three profiles: Penless, Penless2 and Penless3. He can no longer use Penless as that account was attached to a Wii U he ended up selling. He considers Penless2 his main account with Penless3 as a backup. He has a combined total, across all three of his accounts, of over 1,000 followers. He is an avid and staunch Christian. He claims a devestating experience directly after his high school graduation caused him to get serious about his walk and relationship with Jesus. He wants to be an example to others on Miiverse that Christians can be hilarious, fun people while still having their head and heart grounded in the Truth of Scripture. He can be found on the Playstation Network under the name Penless. He has admitted to being a trophy enthusiast and wishes Nintendo would implement an achievement system of some kind. He says feel free to friend request him! He loves Gravity Falls. He says Grunkle Stan and Soos are some of his favorite characters. He has a ferret named Smores. He claims pixel art doesn't take him very long to make. His average is between 20-minutes to an hour. Considering he'll sometimes make 2-3 pieces in a day he probably isn't exaggerating. He says his least favorite month of the year is November. Some suspect he suffers from Seasonal Affective Disorder or SAD. In real life he is a chalk artist with nearly 250 pieces to his name! Most of his chalk art is made on cement. In one of his Art Academy drawings he revealed he's a fan of Veggie Tales. "Larry's High Silk Hat" is apparently his favorite Silly Song. Nobody actually knows his real name. He's said Miiverse shows immense support for his art whereas facebook shows little. He hopes that can change in the future. He is also on Twitter. Category:Banned Artist Category:Artist